Crafted By Your Hands
by Yuushi-chan
Summary: Fili survived the Battle of Five Armies and has a long road to recovery. He must face his fears and build himself up to be the prince he was bred to be. Follow Fili as he learns what it means to live in Erebor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Hobbit_. All rights reserved to J. R. R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estate, MGM, Warner Bros. and Sir Peter Jackson.

_**Crafted By Your Hands**_

**Chapter 1**

He felt heavy in the darkness. His eyelids refused to open even as he heard familiar yells echoing around him. The clash of metal, a cry of pain, a female voice yelling out. There were many footfalls thumping around him. They sounded like a heart beating, but his was beating so slowly. He felt cold, so very cold. As he listened to his failing heart beating, he drifted back into unconsciousness.

He didn't know how long it had been; fifteen minutes, an hour, five hours. There was light shining on his eyelids, still too heavy to open.

"How is he?" a gruff voice asked.

"Not good, his breathing is steady, but far too slow," another voice answered. This one sounded familiar.

"Can he be saved?" the first voice asked.

"It's possible, but doubtful," sighed the familiar voice. "My skills are not advanced enough for a wound this grievous."

"Maybe the elves will help," another voice chirped. "Tauriel is in the next room; surely she could find an Elven healer willing to help."

"That's unlikely, Lad," a sad answer came.

"But worth a try."

"Aye, worth a try."

His chest felt heavy. He tried to take a deeper breath but all that greeted him was a searing pain. He descended back into the darkness. He was plagued by nightmares; armies of orcs and goblins descended upon the Lonely Mountain, Azog leading the foul things. He was searching the broken towers of Ravenhill with his brother. They had gone their separate ways to cover more ground. Before he knew it all his exits were blocked and the orcs converged. They beat him senseless before The Defiler roughly grabbed the back of his coat. He was dragged to the terrace, lifted over the drop. He saw his brother, his uncle watching him with fearful eyes. He could hear his own voice ringing out, telling them to run, but neither of them moved. He felt the sharp pain of a blade piercing his back. He hadn't been able to cry out for the force of the blade pushed all remaining air out of his lungs. He felt himself falling, his legs and back connecting with the cold hard ground, saw a glimpse of his brother's dark hair, a look of anguish in his eyes.

He felt a warmth and light engulf his form. Life was returning to his broken body. Unfamiliar, but beautiful words rang in his ears calling him back to the land of the living. His eyelids didn't feel so heavy now, but his body would not move. He wanted to reach out, to grasp the light he felt around him. He took a shuddering breath and heard a few gasps of anticipation near his head. The pain had lessened when he took a breath, but his throat felt dry and tasted of iron. The warmth spread to every inch of his body, filling him with a lightness that felt foreign to him. He tried willing different parts of his body to move, but they wouldn't comply. Without warning, his eyelids snapped open, the light burning his eyes.

"His eyes!" Dwalin shouted. "He opened his eyes!"

His eyes searched the room. Many familiar faces flooded his sight, but there were two faces missing among the crowd he had hoped to look upon.

"Kili," his voice sounded wrong to his ears. "Where is…my brother?"

"Fili, you're all right," Bofur knelt next to his cot.

"Where is Thorin?" Fili asked.

"Being healed as you are," Bofur answered softly.

Fili took another steadying breath and looked toward the light. He saw now it was a wood elf, a healer he had never seen before. The beautiful words he had been hearing were pouring out of the healer's mouth as various topical items were being rubbed into his wounds. He gritted his teeth finally registering the pain from his wounds. He cried out and his body shook involuntarily.

"Fili, try to lie still," Dwalin ordered.

"I need…" Fili started through gritted teeth. "I need to see Kili!"

"He's in worse shape than you, Lad," Bofur said a serious look clouding his usual grin plastered face.

Fili couldn't help the tears that clouded his eyes. Kili wasn't allowed to die and neither was Thorin. He cried out as a new scoop of medicine was spread on his open wound. Hot tears ran down his face freely from pain, anger, and sadness. He registered Dwalin kneeling on the other side of his cot; the normally stoic warrior ran his hand through Fili's golden locks comfortingly.

"Fili you will heal, and so will your brother," Dwalin told him.

"And-and what about Thorin?" Fili asked his breaths coming in gasps.

Both Dwalin and Bofur were silent. Fili shook with despair as he thought of his uncle having been killed in battle. Dwalin's hand continued to run through Fili's hair trying to soothe the young dwarf.

The Elven healer halted his ministrations and asked the assistant to begin bandaging Fili's wounds.

"He will live through the night," the healer spoke. "And will begin to recover over the course of the next few days. We will be back in the morning to change the bandages and give him more medicine."

"Thank you," Bofur said quietly.

The two elves left the room without another word. Fili stared into Dwalin's face still not comprehending that his uncle was no longer alive.

"But Thorin…he is King," Fili sobbed.

"And he still is," Dwalin smiled. "Thorin has not passed, but refuses any further treatment until you and your brother are safely pulled from death."

Fili exhaled in relief, "He's always been too stubborn for his own good."

"Bofur," Dwalin said to the other dwarf. "Go find Thorin. Tell him Fili is awake and recovering."

Bofur nodded and ran from the room. Fili was left alone with Dwalin, who was still methodically stroking the younger dwarf's hair. It was soothing, but Fili felt a bit embarrassed having to be comforted in such a way.

"You'll be all right now, Fili," Dwalin said softly. "And soon, Kili will begin his recovery as well."

"Thorin won't rest…until Kili is better," Fili managed.

"Maybe you can convince him to receive help sooner," Dwalin smiled. "You have a way with him."

Fili gave a smile that turned into a grimace as he felt a wave of pain. Before Dwalin could check to see if Fili was all right, Thorin came bursting into the room.

"Fili!" he exclaimed, worry filling his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I took a blade to the back," Fili ground out.

"As you should," Thorin whispered. "You were barely breathing when they found you."

"You are…injured, too," Fili glared at his uncle.

"My wounds can wait," Thorin shuddered with an uneasy breath. "You and your brother come first."

"You are King, Uncle," Fili sighed. "You should let the healers help you."

"Not until you and Kili are feeling better," Thorin said kissing Fili's brow.

"No, Uncle," Fili groaned. "Let them help you. Kili…and I…we need you."

"Rest now," Thorin smiled.

Fili's eyes began to close. It felt as if there were weights pulling on his eye lids. His head was swimming as the darkness began to creep over him again.

"Uncle," Fili whispered. He wanted to ask one more question before sleep took him. "How is Kili?"

Fili never heard the answer. Sleep had descended over him and he was plagued by nightmares. He dreamt of orcs and goblins, darkness descending over mountains. He watched his brother dying and was unable to help. He felt himself cry out before his eyes snapped open. Dwalin was hovering over him while a female dwarf blotted his brow with a damp cloth. His eyes were going in and out of focus. Light surrounded the dwarf tending to him.

"Hush," the female said. "You're all right. Just a bad dream."

Fili knew that voice. Something was so comforting about that voice. It sounded like home and safety.

"Mother," he said his voice gruff with sleep and pain.

"I'm here now, Fili," she said continuing to blot his brow.

"You can't be here now," Fili whispered still not completely awake.

"And why not?" she asked.

"The journey is too long," he told her as his eyes closed again. "You must have run here."

"Fili, you have been asleep for nearly two weeks," she said. "Of course you're confused. Balin sent word with a raven. I came as quickly as I could."

"It took us…so many months to get here," Fili huffed his breath coming in pants.

"Nothing can stop a mother from getting to her sons," she smiled.

Fili smiled. No, nothing could stop his mother from reaching him or Kili when they were in trouble. She may have been a hard-headed stubborn dwarf like her brother, Thorin, but when it was time to be tender, there was no better dwarf to provide comfort. Her warmth and kindness laid over Fili like a woolen blanket.

"Fili," a low voice pleaded with him to stay awake. "Fili, open your eyes."

The young dwarf felt his eyes flutter open. Sunlight poured in through the high windows on the healing halls. An elf performed spells of healing over him. His eyes panned to the right side of his cot and locked eyes with a pair of icy blues that he knew so well.

"Thorin," he shuddered with pain. His limbs felt tight and heavy as if they hadn't moved in a long while.

The older dwarf sighed in relief. Fili noted his uncle looked healthier than when he last saw him. The dark circles were gone and his jaw looked less tight as he no longer gritted his teeth to hide the pain of secret wounds.

"Durin's beard, Fili," Thorin released a great amount of air. "You had us all worried."

"Where is Mother?" Fili asked.

Thorin's brow furrowed with confusion. He looked at the dwarf on the other side of his cot. Fili didn't turn his head to see who it was. "Fili," Thorin spoke. "Your mother isn't here."

"She was just speaking to me," Fili said.

"No, Fili," Thorin spoke. "We've only sent word to your mother two days ago. She won't be here for some time."

"But she was," Fili grunted. "She was tending to me. She spoke to me."

"It was just a dream, Lad," Dwalin's voice came from Fili's left.

Fili gave a short nod understanding he had been dreaming. But she had seemed so real!

"Kili is awake," Thorin spoke.

Fili's eyes widened, "How is he?"

"In a lot of pain, but alive and healing," Thorin smiled. "The red-haired elf wouldn't give up on him."

Fili felt his eyes fill with tears. He couldn't stop the sob that ripped through his throat. The force of air in his chest made his injuries burn but he didn't care. He was so relieved his brother was alive.

"Oh Uncle," Fili sobbed.

"I know, Fili," Thorin smiled, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week had passed and Fili was feeling restless. His wounds were healing, but there was still a very high chance he could reopen them if he moved around too much. He was ordered to stay on bed rest and only allowed to move around the healing halls for short periods of time each day. The first time he had been able to stand, Dwalin helped him gain his balance. He hadn't stretched his body in what felt like forever. His stitched up wounds were sensitive and made it difficult to breathe as he walked carefully. His first request was to see Kili. He couldn't be persuaded to do anything else.

Dwalin had reluctantly aided Fili in reaching his brother's bed. Fili cried when he saw his little brother. The younger dwarf was in a sorry state; he had bruises over most of his body, stitches covered most of his chest and abdomen. Fili sunk to his knees and held his brother's hand. The young dwarf didn't open his eyes, but he was breathing steadily. Tauriel had been sitting next to Kili watching over him. She watched the exchange with sad, but curious eyes.

"How are you, Fili?" she asked.

He looked up at her not expecting her to speak to him. She was giving him a small smile.

"Better, I guess," he answered and rubbed his hand across his face to dry his tears.

"Kili was asking for you early this morning," she told him. "He wanted to see you, but he is in no condition to leave this bed."

Fili nodded acknowledging what she told him. Dwalin hoisted Fili from the floor.

"You should get back into bed, you need rest," Dwalin spoke.

As they walked away, Fili turned to look back at his brother again, "Tauriel, tell him not to worry. Tell him to rest. Tell him I said that."

"I will," she said and lowered her eyes back to Kili's face.

Dwalin helped Fili back onto his cot. He was exhausted from that short trip to see his brother. He really did have a long road to recovery.

xxXxx

Evening was upon them and torches were lit in every hall and room in use inside Erebor. The flickering glow of the fire cast long shadows on the walls. Fili would feel his heartrate accelerate when a particularly long shadow looked like an orc. More than once Dwalin had asked if he was all right and he told him it was just a bit of pain. It wasn't until Thorin sat with him that anyone questioned him further.

"Fili," Thorin began. "How are your wounds?"

"Better," he answered. "Breathing comes easier, but I still can't do much with my body. I'm still too weak."

Thorin nodded, "You'll get there. You need to sleep some more. Build up your strength."

"I sleep a lot," Fili grumbled. He was tired of being told to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw were orcs and goblins, or watching his family members die while he was unable to do anything. He waited until his eyes refused to stay open any long to truly sleep, but even then nightmares plagued his mind.

"You call out often in your sleep," Thorin said quietly signaling Fili that this conversation would be kept as private as possible. "What ails you?"

"My wounds keep be from sound sleep," Fili answered.

"That is not what I mean," his uncle said giving him a knowing look.

A dwarf out in the hall gave a screech of a laugh and a torch flickered throwing a long shadow near the entrance. Fili flinched and took a sharp intake of breath. It did not go unnoticed by Thorin.

"Your mind is playing tricks on you," Thorin all but whispered.

"I am plagued by nightmares," Fili admitted. "I cannot find solace in sleep. I relive my injuries; watch you and Kili and Mother die while I am unable to save any of you."

Thorin patted his right shoulder gently, "I have nightmares, too. They make me wake gasping for breath."

"Uncle?" Fili asked looking as him incredulously.

"We all experience them," Thorin showed him a rare understanding smile. "You just find ways of coping with them."

"I am so afraid when I wake up, especially at night when most of the others are gone," Fili looked away. "I feel weak and helpless."

"You're not," Thorin spoke with a demand that Fili look at him. "Fear makes you faster, it makes you jump higher, and react quicker. It is good to feel fear even if it is in your dreams."

"I just want Kili to heal," Fili whispered. "I want him to be okay and be happy, even if he does choose that pointy-eared vixen."

Thorin chuckled at his nephew's last comment, "I still may not like elves, but I have never seen two people so in love. I was furious when she continued to stay at Kili's side. I believed she had no right to be in these halls."

"What changed your mind?" Fili asked.

"The way Kili looked at her when he opened his eyes for the first time since Ravenhill," Thorin said shaking his head. "There was so much relief in his eyes. He spoke her name as if it were a prayer on his lips. Your brother has always been out of the ordinary in most aspects of his life."

Fili laughed at that but stopped when the action brought pain to his still healing injuries. Fili liked a good battle like any dwarf, but he had chosen the bow rather than the sword as his preferred weapon. That in itself was an odd choice. Then there was the fact that his beard was growing in so slow. Fili had heard plenty of times how Kili was jealous of other dwarves' beards. Now there was his choice of a romantic partner. It was true female dwarves were hard to come by; they were few and far between in their race, but an elf?

"He really does love her," Fili sighed. "I will agree with Kili, she's different from others of her race. I saw her save his life in Esgaroth and it was a sight to behold. When have you ever heard of an Elf following a dwarf miles away from their home, defying her king's orders to save said dwarf from certain death?"

"Never," Thorin smiled at his golden haired nephew. "Bofur informed me of what she did for Kili in Esgaroth. That was the only thing keeping me from having her removed from these halls until Kili came to."

A comfortable silence fell over them as they just relished the feeling of being alive and knowing they would all survive. Fili's mind went to the dwarves in Erid Luin who were no doubt on their way to Erebor now. His worry must have been written all over his face.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked a hint of alarm in his voice.

"I'm worried about Mother," Fili sighed. "This journey was so perilous, what if she encounters the same dangers?"

"I doubt she'd travel alone. She knows the road is dangerous," Thorin said trying to comfort the young dwarf. "Besides, she is of Durin's line. She's hearty."

Fili smiled, "That she is."

"Get some rest," Thorin patted his shoulder and stood. "It will do you well."

"You too, Uncle," Fili countered.

Thorin nodded and turned to sit at Kili's side. Fili fell asleep to the low tones of Thorin's voice drifting through the halls of healing.


End file.
